starlitpeaksfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mysterypine/Roleplay Ideas
Empire of The Unusual Based on This '' This takes place in Starlit Peaks after it has been taken over by creatures. The difference between this and the original idea is that this one might not have the rebellion, meaning the runaways and rebels wouldn't be very important. -- '''Ametrine Harbor x Starlit Peaks x Sunset Valley' This is a crossover roleplay that could really go any number of ways, but no matter where it goes, it started with a Cipher messing up a spell and bringing characters from all three places into one place. They could all end up in one of the towns or somewhere completely new. Regardless of where they end up, I'm sure there will be some pretty interesting interactions between these characters. I can imagine the ones from Ametrine Harbor trying to convince the SP and SV characters that their "monsters" are just dragons in masks while Cherry, Icarus, and Illusion are talking to Rowan, Seven, and another main dragonet in the corner. -- {Maybe Spoiler Warning for Stranger Things Season 2} What Went Wrong? Go into this thinking about that one Weirdmageddon roleplay that I accidentally killed when I didn't realize we needed a Thread 2. Basically a Stranger Things AU where, for whatever reason, The Gate was never closed in Season 2, which meant the Demodogs remained alive and in Hawkins, The Mindflayer remained connected to the real world, and there were probably some Demogorgans thrown in the mix. Due to this, the town has pretty much been thrown into an apocalyptic state where many people have left or died and only a few remain. Those who remain usually fall into three categories: The Fighters - The people who depend on strength and battle skills to survive. The Strategists - The members of the town who rely on intelligence for their survival. The Survivalists - The people who have been preparing for an apocalyptic event such as this and were ready when the time came. **A lot of the main characters would probably have been targets of the creatures of The Upside Down because of their involvement in their past defeats and how El would be the most likely one (other than other experiments) to be able to defeat The Mindflayer. This is not to say that all of them are dead, just that probably would not all be alive either. (Obviously this means OCs. Lots of OCs. And maybe a couple of Canon characters. But mostly OCs.) {Possible Spoiler Warning Over} -- The Starlit Peaks Orphanage This is based on a joke I made one time about how, if there was an orphanage in the town, someone could easily end up adopting a Cipher or a griffin egg and not even know it. I think a lot of interesting stuff could happen because of that. Like, one minute you're watching dragonets and the next, the room has turned upside down and you have to figure out who did it. -- Dreamscape School of Magic Remember that list of wall rps I had? Basically that. Ciphers, Freshes, Keys, Stranges, everyone would be welcome to study magic here and master their powers. It would either be divided into four houses like Hogwarts or two dorms, one for boys and one for girls, like Hunter's Moon. If we went for option one, I'd probably recycle the names of the houses from an old Animus Academy rp of mine (Wolfblood, Owlflight, Deerheart, and Lionsmoke) and if it's like Hunter's Moon, I'll come up with some new names so it doesn't feel too similar. -- Villains Horrible title, I know. Just don't question it. Or do. It won't change anything. Unless you suggest something better. This one would take place on an island like The Isle of The Lost from Descendants where all of the villains and their kids go. These can be any villains from any Fandom or roleplay (Gravity Falls, Starlit Peaks, Wings of Fire, etc). Maybe some hero kids can be introduced later, but it'll start out as just villains. Category:Blog posts